PF Klasses Temple Thief
Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Skillpoints:6+Int Wichtig sind alle Kämpferattribute sowie Geschicklichkeit, Weisheit, Charisma Class Skills The rogue’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Heal (Wis) Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int),Knowledge (religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are the class features of the Templethief: Weapon and Armor Proficiency Templethief are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, short sword, and shortbow, and the favored weapon of her deity. . They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Spells An Templethief casts divine spells drawn from the Templethief spell list. She can cast any spell she knows at any time without preparing it ahead of time, assuming she has not yet used up her allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. To learn or cast a spell, an inquisitor must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an inquisitor’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Templethief ’s Charisma modifier. An Templethief can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level each day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Templethief In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). An Templethief’s selection of spells is extremely limited. (See Table) Upon reaching 4th level, and at every third Templethief level thereafter (8th, 11th, and so on), an Templethief can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the Templethief “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level Templethief spell she can cast. The Templethief may swap out only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. Templethief Spells Known//Spells per day List : Zusätzliche Zauber für ein Hohes Weisheisatribut Sowie eienen Domänenzauberslot Pro Verfügbaren Zaubergrad (Wenn Als Divine Gift erlernt) Sneak Attack If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The rogue’s attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every 2 rogue levels thereafter. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. This additional damage is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, unarmed strike, or whip), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack—not even with the usual –4 penalty. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with total concealment. Trapfinding A rogue adds 1/2 her level on Perception checks to locate traps and on Disable Device checks (minimum +1). A rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Finesse Training At 1st level, a rogue gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. In addition, starting at 3rd level, she can select any one type of weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse (such as rapiers or daggers). Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Whenever she makes a successful melee attack with the selected weapon, she adds her Dexterity modifier instead of her Strength modifier to the damage roll. If any effect would prevent the rogue from adding her Strength modifier to the damage roll, she does not add her Dexterity modifier. The rogue can select a second weapon at 11th level and a third at 19th level. Evasion At 2nd level, a rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she succeeds at a Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Divine Gift ''' As a rogue gains experience, she learns a number of talents that aid her and confound her foes. Starting at 2nd level, a rogue gains one Divine Gift talent. She gains an additional Divine Gift for every 2 levels of rogue attained after 2nd level. A rogue cannot select an individual talent more than once. Talents marked with an asterisk add effects to a rogue’s sneak attack. Only one of these talents can be applied to an individual attack, and the decision must be made before the attack roll is made. A Templethief can chose a rogue talent as Divine Gift once for every 5 level he Posesses. He can never chose Advanced rogue tanents. A complete listing of unchained rogue talents can be found here: Unchained Rogue Talents '''Domain Giftings: Du erhälst die Besondern, Zauberähnlichen und Ausergewöhnlichen eigenschaften einer Domäne und darfst ihre Zauber deinen bekannten Zaubern hinzufügen. Du darfst nur Domänen deiner Gottheit oder deiner Gesinnungs entsprechend wählen Du kanst Domain Giftings mehrmal wählen, Jedesmal gilt es für eine ander Domäne. Sage Blow: (requirement Lay on Hand) Smite: Before you make a melee attack roll, you can choose to spend one use of your channel energy or Lay on Hand ability as a swift action. If you channel positive energy and you hit an undead creature, that creature takes an amount of additional damage equal to the damage dealt by your Lay ond Hands ability. If you channel negative energy and you hit a living creature, that creature takes an amount of additional damage equal to the damage dealt by your channel negative energy ability. Your target can make a Will save, as normal, to halve this additional damage. If your attack misses, the Lay on hand ability charge is Hold, until you expend it with an other attack or cast an spell. Sage Blow: As Standard Action you can make an melee attack an get your Wisdom bonus on hit and damage rolls. You can now choose Channel Smite Feats Lesser Channel Gift: (requirement lvl 6) You get the Channel Enegy Ability. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric’s level + the cleric’s Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 2 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. You can now choose Channel Feats Spell Gift: Du erhälst eine Zusätzliche Anwendung (Spells per day) für pro Zaubergrad. Du kanst damit nur zauber sprechen der Domäne deiner Gottheit enstprechend. Zusätzlich haben alle Zauber die sprichst, die Domänenzauber deiner Gottheit sind, einen um 1 Erhöhten SG. Du erhälst +1 Auf Zauberkunde und Magischen Gegenstand Benutzen Würfe. Du kannst Spell Gift mehrfach wählen. Die Boni sind kumulativ. Shepherd Gift Du Kannst 2+Wisdom Bonus am Tag Leiche Wunden Heilen wirken. Die Zauberstufe entspricht deinem Leven. Zusätzlich erhälst du das Talent: Fähigkeitsfokus (Heal). Auf Lvl 8 Wird dies zu Mittelschwere Wunden Heilen. Auf Lvl 12 Wird dies zu Schwere Wunden Heilen. Auf Lvl 16Wird dies zu Kritische Wunden Heilen. Guardian Gift Ladungsmarker 2+Wisdom Bonus. Einmal pro Runde, als Freie Aktion kannst du einen Ladungsmarker hinzufügen und einen der Folgenden Effekte auslösen um deine Fähigkeiten an Verbündete zu Schützen. Entschlüpfen: Wenn ein Verbündeter einen Reflexwurf Ablegt kannst du ihn für die Dauer dieses Wurfes deine Evasion, und improved Evasion zu Verfügung stellen. Du verliert diese Eigenschaften für eine Runde. Wenn ihr beide gleichzeitig vom gleichen Effekt betroffen seit, können nicht beide gleichzeitig Entrinnen nutzen. Anspornen: Ein Verbündeter erhält deinen Weisheitsbonus auf seinen Nächten Angriffs- und Schadenswurf. Segen: Ein Verbündeter erhält deinen Charismabonus, bis zum ende der Runde, auf Rettungswürfe Entferne alle Ladungsmarker nach deinem Täglichen Gebet. Healing Thief Gift(good aliment) Einmal pro Runde, wenn du Hinterhältigen Schaden verursachst kannst du stattdessen alle zusätzlichen Sneak Attack d6 aufgeben um Verbündeten in 60ft Umkreis um diesen Betrag in d6 zu heilen. Du teilst jedem Verbündeten zwischen 0 und max d6 zu. Improved Channel/Lay on hand Erhalte ein Channel oder Lay on Hand Feat dessen Voraussetzung du erfüllt. Deine Tempeldieb Level zählen als Paladin/Kleriker Level. Holy Avenger Gift (requirement non neutral aligment) Du erhält deinen Weisheitsbonus auf Angriffs- und Schadenswürfe gegenüber Kreaturen der genau gegensätzlichen Gesinnung deiner Gottheithaben. Du erhält diesen Bonus andauernd, gegen alle Kreaturen nicht gleichen Glaubens, wenn du dich auf deinem Gottheit geweihten Boden befindest. Füge Weihe als ein Grad 4 bekannter Zauber deiner zauber liste hinzu. Acquiescence Gift (requirement non neutral aliment) Du Erhälst deinen Charismabonus auf Rettungswürfe und Rüstungsklasse gegenüber Effekten (und Kreaturen) gegensätzlicher Gesinnung. Wähle eins: Gut/Böse oder Chaorisch/Rechtsachaffend. Lingering Doom Gift (requirement evil aliment) Du kannst auf deinen Hinterhältigen Bonusschaden verzichen. Das Opfer des Angriffs erhält stadessen jede Runde halbe sneak d6 Schaden durch Negative energie. Der Effekt Dauert an bis das Opfer erfolgreis eien Willsave SG 10+1/2 lvl+Wis Mod schafft. Weitere Lingering Doom Treffer erhöhen den SG zum retten um 2 und den Schaden um 1w6 (pro 5 level). Dieser Effekt ist Kumulativ. Divine Gifts Mercys ( requirement Lay on Hands) With level four, whenever the Templethive retrives an Divine Gift he can chose an mercy a instead. See Lay on Hand Sanctified 1/Tag At 3rd level, a rogue gains the ability to cheat death due the anointment of his God. Once per day the rogue can decide to make a roll when retriving a potentially lethal blow to take no damage from it instead. Once per day, when she would be reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by damage in combat , the rogue can attempt to roll with the damage. To use this ability, the rogue must attempt a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt)(10 + Damage if plaea with ruleset H). If the save succeeds, she takes no damage at all from the blow; if it fails, she takes half damage. She must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute her defensive roll—if she is denied her Dexterity bonus to AC, she can’t use this ability. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the rogue’s evasion ability does not apply to the defensive roll. Every 3 rogue levels thereafter (to a maximum of 6 at 18th level). You get an additional use of this ability. This ability replaces Danger sense And Rogues Edge. Lay On Hands (Su) Beginning at 4nd level, a Tenpelthif can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her themplethief level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two thempethief levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, a paladin only needs one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the paladin possesses. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. He can chosse on Mercys from the paladins class list with Divine Gift. Divine Gift Mercys (Su) / With level four, whenever the Templethive retrives an Divine Gift he can chose an mercy a instead. Each mercy adds an effect to the Templethiefs’s lay on hands ability. Whenever the paladin uses lay on hands to heal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effects from all of the mercies possessed by the paladin. A mercy can remove a condition caused by a curse, disease, or poison without curing the affliction. Such conditions return after 1 hour unless the mercy actually removes the affliction that causes the condition. At 4rd level, the paladin can select from the following initial mercies. *Fatigued: The target is no longer fatigued. *Shaken: The target is no longer shaken. *Sickened: The target is no longer sickened. At 8th level, a paladin adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. *Dazed: The target is no longer dazed. *Diseased: The paladin’s lay on hands ability also acts as remove disease, using the paladin’s level as the caster level. *Staggered: The target is no longer staggered, unless the target is at exactly 0 hit points. At 12th level, a paladin adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. *Cursed: The paladin’s lay on hands ability also acts as remove curse, using the paladin’s level as the caster level. *Exhausted: The target is no longer exhausted. The paladin must have the fatigue mercy before selecting this mercy. *Frightened: The target is no longer frightened. The paladin must have the shaken mercy before selecting this mercy. *Nauseated: The target is no longer nauseated. The paladin must have the sickened mercy before selecting this mercy. *Poisoned: The paladin’s lay on hands ability also acts as neutralize poison, using the paladin’s level as the caster level. At 16th level, a paladin adds the following mercies to the list of those that can be selected. *Blinded: The target is no longer blinded. *Deafened: The target is no longer deafened. *Paralyzed: The target is no longer paralyzed. *Stunned: The target is no longer stunned. This ability replaces Debilitating Injury (Ex) and Advanced Talents Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 4th level, a rogue can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A rogue with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. If a rogue already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Skill Unlocks ''' Skill unlocks give characters new abilities and ways to use their skills upon reaching 5, 10, 15, and 20 ranks in a skill. Any character with the Signature Skill feat can earn skill unlocks for a single skill, and they are a prime feature of the revised version of the rogue, who uses her rogue’s edge ability to gain skill unlocks for several of her most iconic skills. Alternatively, you might make skill unlocks a universal part of the game, but you should be aware they add significant power and flexibility to skills, so giving them for free to all classes would grant power boosts to other highly skilled classes such as the investigator and bard, particularly in comparison to the rogue. Another alternative is to eliminate access to the Signature Skill feat, limiting skill unlocks to rogues and rogues alone. With sufficient skill ranks, a character can earn the following skill unlocks: Acrobatics, Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fly, Handle Animal, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge, Linguistics, Perception, Perform, Profession, Ride, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Stealth, Survival, Swim, and Use Magic Device. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 8th level, a rogue can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. The Chosen One (Ex) Auf Level 20 wird der Tempeldieb zum erwählten Champion seiner Gottheit. Sanctified funktioniert nun unbegrenzt und wehrt auch Todeseffekte und Zauber die Kampfunfähig machen ab. Dies wird durch einen zusätzlichen Rettungswurf dargestellt, wenn er dadurch Tot, oder Kampfunfähig werden würde. Todesdefekte haben bei Erfolg keine Auswirkungen, bei Misserfolg verliert er stattdessen die hälfet seiern gegenwärtigen Lebenspunkte. Bei Kampfunfähig machenden Effekte wird die Wirkungsdauer bei Erfolg auf nur eine Runde begrenzt, bei Misserfolg halbiert. Dies ersetzt Master Strike. '''Thempelthief Spell List Grad 0 =Lesser Life Ward= DESCRIPTION Target gain 1w6+1 pro 2 level (Max +5 at lvl10) temporary hit points . If the target looses all temporary hit points granted by Life Ward until the end of the next turn it instantly heals 1w6+1 pro 2 level (Max +5 at lvl10) Hit points. Otherwise the temporary hit points persist up to 1 round per level. Guided Stride DESCRIPTION Target ally may immediately makes 10ft move. Meanwhile he gain +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened area. A condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class (if any) also makes you lose dodge bonuses. Grad 1